


Steal Your Heart

by SlicedLemons (ShatteringDesire)



Series: Collection of Wonkyun & Jookyun [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Be Drunk While Reading, Don't Read This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Kill Me, Soulmates, first kpop fanfic period., its bad, oh god is it terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/SlicedLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lim Changkyun was always curious about his words; what does he do to earn “your timing is not very good”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the urge to write something after like 6 or more months. And I wanted more wonkyun. This is so bad, omfg, why did I even allow the thought of posting it enter my mind??? Wrote this in like, three hours because I fail at getting my bunnies written down just right.

 

When Changkyun was given a chance to debut in a new group, he was all for it, so up for it that he regretted it more than anything when he found out HOW. However, he gathered himself up because he won’t pussy out; he agreed to do this and he’ll whatever it takes to debut.

Didn’t stop him feeling as those his insides were burning with guilt when he walked in to meet the NO.MERCY cast and barely kept up his newly formed I.M mask when he his words from the gorgeous man wearing a white hat and gray hoodie.

“Your timing is not very good.”

Lim Changkyun froze, became even tenser, trembling fingers clenched into a tight fist, and he swore he felt his words tingle as they faded. But they don’t do that, even when you meet your soulmate. The words will simply just fade when you do until you can just barely see them unless you are aware they there in the first place or you have a good look.

Changkyun kept silent, unwilling to let his first words be a common phrase as “I’m sorry.” His face must have revealed something though, because his soulmate’s face soften slightly before it became cold once more.

He never felt so cold and lonesome before.

It didn’t stop from making Changkyun from hoping for a better future for the both of them, from gradually falling in love while he watched Shin Hoseok on the sidelines, from wondering how they are soulmates when he can’t even speak directly to Hoseok now ever since he kept his mouth shut when they first met?

He found himself protecting Hoseok when people tried to make fun of him, playful or not, he stopped them right in their tracks when he could without being blaringly obvious about it.

He yearns for the day that he finally says whatever words that are inked into Shin Hoseok’s skin while staring straight into his eyes; because he really wishes he could brush those tears away with a single love-filled sentence.

 

* * *

  
  
Shin Hoseok decided a week after the seven had been chosen that Lim Changkyun and I.M are strange. Yes --- he said both the maknae’s name and alias. Why? Because it is Changkyun that speaks to him nonverbally while it is I.M that talks to him directly to his face.

He is aware that that really doesn’t make sense, but . . .

Lim Changkyun is the one who opened up to Jooheon first; who laughs when he throws in a really bad yet hilarious pun joke at the right time.

Because Changkyun is endearingly cute when he leaves his shell.

Lim Changkyun is the one who let Kihyun in; who absolutely adores the maknae because he cleans up after himself and helps him out when it seems as though his workload is overwhelming him.

Because Changkyun is thoughtful of his fellow members.

Lim Changkyun is the one who smiles when Hyungwon finally gets out of bed; who allows him to lean on him when he’s tired after dance practice.

Because Changkyun still feels the need to find his place among them.

Lim Changkyun is the one who gives snacks to Minhyuk from his magic bag of random shit when it seems as though he is hungry; the bottomless pit will save a portion of his meal if Changkyun is running late from his own private practising.

Because Changkyun doesn’t believe that he has it down to a pat yet when Hoseok has seen him dance with the others, it’s as though the rest doesn’t practice enough.

Lim Changkyun is the one who blabs away in English to Shownu at the most random of times and doesn’t notice until he is almost done with his story; who studies English to better understand with a book that says for dummies. (Hoseok borrows it from time to time.)

Because Changkyun seems to find talking in English the most comforting, and Hoseok loves it when he does because Changkyun is so relaxed and open while speaking it.

He wishes Changkyun could be the most open with him, because while . . .

It is Lim Changkyun that gives him the most comforting touches here and there when he is feeling overwhelmed by the fans, by his own insecurities; but it is I.M who talks to him while looking something that isn’t his face.

It is Lim Changkyun that gives him questioning, concerned glances when Hoseok isn’t feeling too hot; but it is I.M that drops the hint that Hoseok should rest for the day and eat healthy the next morning.

It is Lim Changkyun that smiles while his eyes seem to sparkle when Hoseok (or anyone really) does something stupid; but it is I.M who watches everything with a straight face.

It is Lim Changkyun that is insanely adorable that he wonders if he’ll survive it all once he leaves that shell of his for good; but I.M is the one that makes that straight face that is both gorgeous and chilling at the same time and --- Hoseok doesn’t know when he fell in love.

Because he is, he realizes while he waits for Changkyun to reach him so he can wrap him up in a towel because Jooheon stupidly told him to dip into the freezing water and now he is trembling as he waddles up to Hoseok and the others on the shore.

Words are caught into his throat when he catches a glimpse of something faded on the maknae’s collarbone as he whips the towel around him.

_Your timing is---_

He can’t see the rest because it’s covered by Changkyun’s hand and wrist but his brain falters and decides to process this much, much, much later when there isn’t a camera filming his every movement.

 

* * *

 

  
_Your timing is---_

  
His brain is stuck on this as he and everyone else arrives at the Ferris wheel, and he really cannot stop clinging to the youngest of the group until he has to let go of him so both Shownu and I.M can get the coffee.

_  
Your timing is---_

_  
_ “I want to see what they are doing.”

_  
Your timing is---_

  
Hoseok feels nothing but jealousy when Shownu and I.M make that heart with his hands despite the fact he knows he should laugh because the camera is still rolling but…

_  
Your timing is---_

  
All he wants to do is take I.M away from Shownu, and ask…

_  
Your timing is---_

 

* * *

  
  
When Changkyun’s leg finally gives up on him during dance practise, it’s lucky that Hoseok was with him, and that he noticed the moment he started to fall and caught him before he could touch the floor wet with both of their sweat.

“Oh my God,” Hoseok exclaims once his brain catches up with his body, holding the adorable boy close to him, “Are you alright? What’s wrong, Changkyunie?”

The pained expression the younger has is something that will never be erased from his mind.

He wishes he knew what to say to make it go away.

“I think you’re my soulmate.”

He doesn’t realize he said it until Changkyun started laughing real loud with tears running down his face because the pain is really annoying, but holy ---

Hoseok keeps eye contact with Changkyun whose eyes are squinting up at him as a large smile comes across his face and it’s just really unfair that…

“Your timing is the worst.”

The elder can’t help but feel warmth fill him at the words.

Of course it was that moment that he remembered that he really needs to bring his soulmate to the hospital because a pained whimpered escaped past the laughter.

 

* * *

**“Your timing is not very good.”**

x

_“Your timing is the worst.”_


End file.
